Pokemon Friends: Welcome to Alola Park
by Metal Warrion 190
Summary: Historia alterna: PokePari-Park. Un parque temático de pronta apertura en Alola, abre sus puertas, ofreciendo las que podrian llegar a ser las maximas muestras de ternura jamas antes vista en alguna otra región. Este proyecto sera conocido posteriormente como pokefriends. ¿Quien podrir haber sido la mente maestra detrás de tan singular idea? Averiguarlo para leerlo.


POKEMON FRIENDS: Welcome to the Alola Park!

By Metal Warrion 190

En colaboración con Lector Luigi.

.

.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Saludos lectores. Gran saludo para todos ustedes seguidores de los fics y sobre todo de la comunidad de pokemon, esto estaba programado para ser publicado el día 27 del mes de octubre del año que cursa. Una fecha que muchos de ustedes y mis seguidores reconocerán más que bien. Este día, se hace oficialmente el primer año del canónico final de la que pudo haber sido la máxima o una de las mejores sagas que pudo haber tenido pokemon en sus ya veinte años de antigüedad ya en el anime. Obviamente me refiero al último episodio de la saga XY – XYZ (penúltimo cap 47).

Cierto quizá no fue exactamente la mejor o el mejor momento de todo el anime, pero ciertamente fue algo que cambio el enfoque de muchas personas y a los veteranos como yo, pues no solo quito el mal trago de anteriores sagas sino que nos reforzó el entusiasmo por esta historia y el desempeño de su protagonista. Al mismo se le otorgo un plus, la dinámica de amiga de la infancia, enfilada a ser potencial compañera de vida. Cierto. Esto es divagar, sin embargo…que mejor forma de celebrar este gran primer aniversario del canon del amourshipping o amourlove como ya se le conoce desde entonces, que con un nuevo conjunto de publicaciones y nuevos proyectos para poder celebrarlos.

Así es. Un especial, honestamente pensaba iniciar dese hace diez días, que fue mi cumpleaños pero bueno ya no se pudo hacer. Así que, mejor tarde que nunca eso sí.

Algo que debo explicarles es que a pesar de lo que parece aún sigo en los proyectos pendientes y claro mostrar nuevas ideas, por lo que pueden estar tranquilos que tenemos fics para aburrir, aunque viendo la situaciones actuales respecto a mi vida laboral y otros rubros como la economía, pues han limitado mi margen de acción por mucho. Un detalle que no pienso permitirle me detenga en este hobbie que hago para su deleite también.

Nuevas historias, son las que traemos a colación. Así es traemos. En esta campaña por el Amourlove, me acompaña nadie más que _**Lector Luigi**_ , a quien le debo gran parte de este bum de fics y continuaciones, pues me ayudo con la revisión y aporte de ideas así como planeación para los proyectos futuros. Asi que espero disfrutan de este y demás fics que vienen en pronta actualización y publicación. ¿Así que de que va este fic? Sencillo, no es más que una adaptación de uno de los animes que marco su temporada a inicios de este año. Volviéndose popular en medio internet. Así es hablamos de _Kemono Friends_ , pero ahora dirigido a una sátira que se centra en el mundo pokemon visto en el anime. Con unos giros cómicos algo sacados de lógica y rompe cuartas paredes que se encuentre.

La premisa, sería fácil resumirla pero no tendría mucho chiste, así que mejor me centrare diciendo que sería una especie de Japari park ubicado en Alola y donde gracias al Sandstar…muchos pokemons pueden convertirse en…lo adivinaron…friends. ¿Qué locuras les espera a nuestros héroes en dicho parque y como podrán reaccionar frente a los problemas relacionados al Sandstar? Averígüenlo en esta divertida y trágica historia.

Corre cinta.

.

 **Advertencia.**

El siguiente fic puede contener material de índole lolicon, así como insinuaciones demasiado zukulemtas, situaciones rikolinas y mucha trama…bueno no tanta, pero sobre todo swang del bueno. Eso sí, demasiado humor y sarcasmo con temas de lolicons y chistes quemados de la ley anti-loli impuesta por ONU-chan y FBI-kun. Si no quieres desarrollar profundos instintos paternales y terminar recogiendo jabones en prisión, abstente de leerlo, por el contrario; si así lo deseas, puedes empezar por darle tus datos a la comisaría más cercana o en su defecto, ponerte a disposición de la autoridad local a fin de evitar cometer actos ilícitos.

La siguiente historia hace parodia a situaciones vistas en muchos animes harem y de tipo lolicon. Se sugiere tener a la mano suficientes golosinas y una caja de pañuelos, y como recomendación, leer de noche y con las luces apagadas para maximizar el efecto; se recomienda escuchar los temas musicales "Bokuwa lolicon" y "Tounsand loli senbonzakura parody" así como "Pedobear song" y "Lolicon is justice" Ah y claro mi favorito en últimas fechas "Onichan song baka baka". (Pediré que la pongan el día de mi funeral y recuerden así que; morí de la forma más macha posible.) Ahora sí. Sin más que mencionar disfruten del azúcar en su máxima expresión. Digo del loli en su máxima expresión. Y como dato final…

A la ONU que le den!

.

 **Este fic está dedicado a la memoria de Grape-Kun.**

 _El heroico pingüino de Hummbold que se enamoró de un personaje de anime; precisamente Hululu, una de las PPPs de Kemono Friends. La historia de este pingüino es quizá una de las más tristes que puedas escuchar, a mí me resulto muy triste. Personalmente no me gusta que un animal sufra, por lo que de verdad si hay un dios allá arriba, solo espero que le haya concedido un descanso tranquilo y anhelado al pobre ave que de por sí ya era un veterano, con veinte años. (Mucha edad para un pingüino)._

 _Desde mi humilde opinión solo deseo que en verdad Grape haya al fin encontrado la felicidad y quizás su anhelo de estar con su novia de cartón o 2D, se haya hecho realidad. Un saludo y las siete rondas de salva por el gran pingüino Grape._

 _Ese si es un macho que se respeta: Se enamoró de una waifu de 2D y le fue fiel hasta la muerte. MURIO DE LA FORMA MAS VARONIL POSIBLE!_

 _._

 _Por eso y mucho más descansa en paz Grape-Kun y que Hululu cuide siempre de ti._

 _ **Grape-Kun**_

 **1996 – 2017**

.

Ahora sí. Corre cinta.

.

.

 **Capítulo I:**

El sol resplandecía con vigor esa hermosa mañana en la isla de Melemele, y para cierto azabache, no podía ser mejor. Después de todo, era un sábado en la mañana. Pero independiente de ello, había una razón aún más particular para estar contento. Bueno había más de una razón.

–¡Satoshi! Él te está servido. Ven a probarlo. –La voz de cierta chica le llamo desde la cocina. – Los pastelillos ya están servido y me quedaron divinos. –Añadió con suma alegría.

Convencido por la auto-proclamación de su amiga, así como la ordenanza de su estómago, Satoshi Katsumoto dejo sobre su escritorio los balances económicos que estaba terminando de preparar para su reunión de más tarde. Los documentos reposaron sobre el vidrio del fino mueble al lado de un ordenador donde se alcanzaba a leer un archivo con el título "Sandstar" firmado bajo autoría de Clemont Meyer de Ciudad Luminous en la región de Kalos, sin embargo; quizá lo más llamativo en realidad, eran un par de fotografías sujetas al contorno de la pantalla del ordenador.

Una de ellas mostraba a cierta joven pelimiel de ojos celestes que sonreía a la cámara mientras hacía gala de su encanto natural, enriquecido por el maquillaje y perfeccionado con toda su indumentaria, sobretodo aquel hermoso vestido que había usado en su coronación como reina del perfomance. La otra foto no era otra que la de Satoshi junto a la pandilla de Kalos saludando mientras al fondo podía verse pueblo paleta, con la casa del joven oriundo de Kanto a la vista.

Un ángulo sobre el escritorio, más precisamente encuadrado en un marco de madera fina, podía apreciarse una imagen perfecta del enorme grupo de amigos que alguna vez acompañaron al azabache en su camino a la gloria, todos ellos posando para la cámara teniendo de fondo la mejor panorámica de pueblo paleta, desde el rancho del profesor Oak.

.

/

.

Satoshi Katsumoto, ahora de 20 años caminaba a lado de los ventanales de aquella finca de su propiedad, en dirección hacia el comedor, caminar lentamente mientras contemplaba la vista del mar, le resultaba muy relajante. La verdad es que incluso le distrajo brevemente del hambre que tenía. Ciertamente Alola tenía un encanto muy particular, quizá a mismo nivel que el archipiélago naranja pero a fin de cuentas, con su estilo y aroma particular. Sin duda a sus amigos les gustaría este lugar. Las ganas de ver a todos los demás de nueva cuenta le motivaron a renovar el paso.

Aunque por lo general; él solía dejar todos los asuntos de Journey a sus socios de confianza para centrarse sobre todo, en sus propios proyectos, como eran actualmente, aprender y dominar los movimientos Z, e intentar combinar estas técnicas con su propia experiencia de las mega-evoluciones que había visto en Kalos. La verdad es que siempre lograba hacer espacio para echar un vistazo a ver qué tal iban los avances en la empresa, más que nada porque pese a la confianza depositada en sus amigos a quienes dejo asignadas las responsabilidades, no estaba de más, supervisar que las cosas se estuvieran haciendo de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Recordó un buen dicho de su madre; a ojo del entrenador, el Ponyta evoluciona en Rapidahs. Él sabía que mama decía eso por una buena razón. Incluso hoy en día, aun cuando Delia había retomado las andadas en su antigua profesión, o mejor dicho su nueva profesión, como diseñadora de modas, afiliándose con la campeona de Kalos Diantha Carnet, para dar origen a una nueva línea de ropa, la cual estaba teniendo un crecimiento favorable, no impedía a la castaña mayor, estar siempre sobre Cilan y Miette, a quienes habían quedado a cargo de su posada en pueblo Paleta, que cavia mencionar, se estaba abriendo paso como uno de los sitios más icónicos de la creciente comunidad.

Tomando el ejemplo anterior como una de las muchas enseñanzas de su amada y sacrosanta madrecita, Satoshi tomo cartas en el asunto, respecto a los informes anuales sobre las operaciones que Jorney estaba realizando. Como solía hacerlo cada año, desde la fundación de esta empresa.

Pese a que seguía poseyendo una actitud meramente optimista y bienhechora, por no decir infantil en sus ratos…era imperante que tomase la tarea de reunir y organizar todo el balance de manera seria y formal, más si se trataba de un asunto personal, aunque también quería dejar bien cimentado, los progresos como los costos/beneficios que ha mostrado Jorney; la compañía que habían levantado todos juntos.

En cierto punto se sentía un poco nostálgico, no en balde había pasado aquí en Alola, algo más de un año y medio, estudiando en la academia pokemon de Melemele y sobre todo…en donde estaba desarrollando el que quizá sería el más ambicioso de sus proyectos. Uno que de ser posible…haría de él y sus amigos…inmensamente ricos. Y en un sentido personal, ya no tendría que centrarse en nada más que en sus viajes y crecimiento como maestro pokemon.

Dejando de lado estos ultimo pensamiento, Satoshi se sintió atrapado por un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina, lugar al cual se trasladó al ver que ni Mallow ni Lilie se encontraban en el comedor.

–Ohhh eso huele bien Mallow. –Saboreado el aroma en el aire apenas ingreso a la espaciosa cocina, donde finalmente encontró a la mencionada chica de cabellos verdes y ojos esmeralda.

–Qué bueno que te guste el aroma, porque me quedaron súper sabrosos créeme. Estas hablando con una experta después de todo. –La chica enérgica se encontraba en una posición un tanto…incomoda. Con mitad del cuerpo dentro del horno y el trasero bien en alto. El que la joven morena llevase un atuendo de cocinera un tanto…exhibicionista, no ayudaba nada ¿Qué no se suponía que los pastelillos ya estaban fuera del horno?

Satoshi tuvo que despabilar a tiempo para pasar por alto ese detalle mientras la chica morena se incorporaba con la bandeja de pastelillos recién horneados.

–Disculparas Satoshi-dono pero parece que tendrás que conformarte con los pastelillos que están servidos en la barra junto con el té. –Mallow señalo con la vista hacia la mesa central donde había una bandeja con pastelillos ya servidos.

–Ah…ah esta…está bien. Mallow. Pue...puedo…do esperar por los demás. De mientras quisiera que los demás chicos los probasen también. ¿Sabes si Pikachu sigue jugando con Lana y sus hermanitas. –Añadió mientras intentaba enfriar cabeza y centrarse en la comida.

–Me parece que solo sus hermanitas siguen jugando con Pikachu. Si no mal recuerdo Lana iba a enseñarle algunos trucos sobre monturas acuáticas a Kiawe. –Respondió mientras se encargaba de meter la nueva charola en el horno. Esta vez colocándose en cuclillas lo que evitó dar vistas raras de nuevo.

–Ya…ya veo. Por cierto. ¿Que no se supone que Lilie estaba contigo? –El azabache cuestiono un tanto dudoso.

–Aquí estoy sensei. –La mencionada rubia ojiverde hizo acto de presencia mientras entraba a la cocina. Muy diferente de lo que solía usar en la academia, la jovencita vestía una falda semi corta de tablas, de color azul marino y una camisa de manga corta de algodón que cerraba el juego con un listón rojizo que en cierto modo hacia al conjunto parecer un uniforme típico Kantones. –Es que me lastime por accidente y fui por el botiquín de primeros auxilios pero no sabía si debía de ir a la enfermería o pasar a revisar primero el baño de la primera planta o de la segunda o si había uno en el laboratorio de Clemont.

Al oír la última ubicación, Satoshi tembló mientras una actitud de cierto temor bastante notario invadió su semblante.

–No entraste al laboratorio ¿Verdad, Lilie? –Dijo el azabache bastante preocupado.

–No sensei. Fuiste muy claro explicándome de que Clemont necesita trabajar en silencio. –Explico la rubia mientras se sentaba en un banco frente a una barra.

–Claro que necesita silencio para trabajar. Pero como va a lograr eso, si tiene al entrometido de Sonfocles ahí adentro. –Argumento Mallow recordando lo molesto que Sonfocles o "Crish" como solía hacerse llamar para los amigos, solía ser cuando era cuestión de hablar de cosas científicas.

–Bueno. Clemont asegura que es un discípulo muy atento y con potencial. Muy distinto del hermano de May. –Recordaba las continuas discusiones a las que Max le arrastraba junto a Clemont. Un dolor de cabeza tras otro.

–¿Fue esa, la razón de por qué tuviste muchas diferencias con May? –Mallow cuestiono. Ciertamente ellos aún eran amigos pero podría decirse que iba reconstruyendo su relación. Con el detalle de que la castaña había adquirido un dejo de tsundere.

–Hehehehe bromeas. ¿Qué no lo saben? May está loca por mí. Soy su senpai o como digan esos animes raros. Jeje supongo que si hubiera sido más osada. Ahora mismo los dos estaríamos muertos. –Satoshi bromeo riéndose ligeramente.

–¿Y porque dice eso sensei? Extrañada, Lilie le pregunto.

–Porque cuando mi querida Sere-chan hubiera dado con nosotros. Sus celos locos, la habrían convertido una versión real de Kotonoha. Entonces May habría terminado con el cuello rajado o el vientre de fuera, y en cuanto a mí…pues mi cabeza hubiera acabado dentro de una maleta camino al horizonte. –El azabache se reía de lo irónico y a la vez aterrador del caso.

–¡Satoshi, por el amor de Arceus! Eso no es gracioso. –Mallow objeto. En cierto, modo se veía muy afectada.

–Verdad que lo es. Es gracioso porque la conozco. Pero awwww…que se le va a hacer. Estoy enamorado de mi hermosa Serena. –Suspiro mientras su mirada se perdía y sus ojos se nublaban. Sin embargo, un momento después reacciono, como si saliese de un trance. –Bueno pero mira nada más. Ya es la hora de mi medicina.

Terminando esto Satoshi saco una botellita de su chaqueta que decía…"Nectar-S". Un hermoso liquido cristalino con cierta consistencia fluida, el cual circulo libre por esa boquilla hasta los labios del azabache. Si Mallow no conociera de gastronomía Alolense podría aceptar el hecho de que eso era en verdad un medicamento. Pero por supuesto no era el caso.

–Dime Sato-dono ¿Quién te receto eso? –Una vez más, la morena cuestiono. A leguas se notaba algo más, aparte de su tremenda preocupación por el azabache.

–Ah esto. ¡Ah! Serena lo ayudo a desarrollar y al explicarme sus beneficios, además de que dijo que lo fabrico pensando en mí…pues, no dude en aceptarlo. ¿Porque la pregunta?

–¡Hay Ash…! –Mallow se llevó la mano a la frente. – _Está enfermo de amor._

– _Creo que empiezo a sentir miedo de Sere-san._ –Dijo Lilie atemorizada por lo que veía. Quizá por ende, ella si expreso lo que decía al contrario de la peliverde.

–Bien suficiente de hablar de Serena y de mí y de May. Ya bastante fue saber que intentaron matarse la una a la otra cuando estuve inconsciente hace varios años. –Revelo ante nosotros el azabache, aunque de inmediato, le resto relevancia por fin de atender a su alumna rubia. –Por cierto. ¿Para qué estaba buscando el botiquín Lilie?

–Para mi mano. Vea como me queme. Es que no puse suficiente cuidado de lo que decía Mallow y por ello termine así. –La rubia de ojos verdes le mostro una minúscula ampolla en el dorso de su mano, cosa que Satoshi le pareció insignificante, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

–Bien, bien ya veo. A ver déjame ayudarte. –Tomando la mano de la rubia para inspeccionarle. –Sabes Lilie esa es la quemadura más minúscula que eh visto en mi vida. –Inocentemente se burló el azabache. Mientras ambos ya se habían sentado a la barra.

–¡Por favor sensei! ¡No sea desconsiderado! –La niña inflo las mejillas haciendo rabieta. Ciertamente a Satoshi le recordaban a alguien especial, bueno a dos en especial.

–Ok. Está bien, descuida linda…solo intentaba animarte. Sabes, tienes que tener cuidado, no quiero que ninguna de ustedes se lastime. El que tengan seguro no significa que puedan ser tan desconsideradas con la seguridad. Además… –Mirando primero a Mallow y luego retornando a Lilie. –Tienen una piel tan suave…que sería una lástima marcarla con cicatrices. –Ash uso encanto. ¡ES SUPER EFECTIVO! Mallow y Lilie se han confundido y se lastiman a sí mismas.

-Ahhh. –Amabas chicas sintieron algo romperse en sus interiores y un escalofrió recorrió sus espinas dorsales, tuvieron que hacer uso de toda su voluntad para no caer rendidas ante el encanto de su jefe. Satoshi era un acosador laboral, eso parece ser un hecho confirmado. –Muy bien, ahora vamos a ver esa mano. –Así fue como Satoshi procedió a atender la lesión de Lilie mientras Mallow seguía mirándolos con cierto dejo de incomodidad. Sea porque no lo notaron o porque no quiso verlo, ni nuestro azabache héroe ni su despistada "alumna" pero Mallow enrojeció quien sabe si por envidia o por frustración, pero el tono rojizo fue suficiente para resaltar sobre su apetecible piel de tono lechoso (1).

.

.

.

Pikachu escapaba lo más rápido que podía mientras pataleaba por adentrarse entre unos helechos. Apenas logro meterse, dejando como rastro un ligero sacudón entre la vegetación, cuando dos pequeñas gemelas de cabellos azules frenaron su veloz persecución. El roedor amarillo se congelo, mientras en silencio hacia el menor ruido posible, y sobre todo, intentaba mantener su latente corazón tranquilo.

–¡Pikachu! ¿Dónde se habrá ido? La pequeña a la derecha exclamo, su gemela que escudriñaba todo el lugar no perdió de vista ni un solo centímetro

–No lo sé. Pero una cosa es segura…vamos a encontrarlo. –Sentencio casi como si fuese una amenaza. Cosa que dejo pálido al pobre roedor quien se encontraba a solo centímetros detrás de ellas. –Bueno. De mientras…que lo encontramos, ¡Porque no vamos por unos pastelillos de los que hizo Mallow-san seguro que ya deben de estar listos.

–¡Si! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos rápido antes de que Ash-sama se los coma todos! –Diciendo y haciendo, las mini-lolis dieron rápida retirada hacia la mansión de donde salieron.

.

.

/

.

.

Un minuto paso antes de que el temeroso roedor eléctrico asomase, primero la cola, la cual sacudió un poco como intentando hacerla notar, a manera de señuelo. Al ver que no hubo ninguna reacción. O moros en la costa. Pikachu emergió sigilosamente de entre los helechos tanteando el terreno con suma cautela.

Dos minutos después de revisar y revisar la zona, para asegurarse de que estaba a salvo, pikachu termino por lanzar un profundo suspiro de alivio. Lamentablemente apenas había hecho esto, cuando las mini-lolis le cayeron encima. Inmovilizándole en el acto.

–¡Te tenemos pikachu! –Fue el coro que ambas hermanitas habían proclamado dejando al pobre roedor completamente encadenado por las dos niñas que ahora lo sometían contra el suelo. Lo único que pudo hacer el desdichado pokemon fue lanzar un potente grito pidiendo ayuda mientras un tono de guitarra se escuchaba al fondo, el cielo fue testigo de dicho grito cuando la escena se congelo y un cartel se dibujaba en la esquina inferior con la leyenda TO BE CONTINUED… al mismo par que un estribillo con guitarra se dejaba escuchar.

.

.

.

.

–¿Oiste algo Lana? –Kiawe quien ahora estaba montado un Lapras, ordenaba a su montura detenerse, Lana; quien iba a mas delante, presto atención al comentario del mensajero entrenador de fuego.

–No kiawe, no escuche nada. Seguramente fueron tus nervios, aunque ve el lado bueno. Por lo que veo ya le estás perdiendo el miedo a las monturas acuáticas.

–La verdad, es que resulto más rápido de lo que creí, no es muy diferente a mi confiable Charizard. –Proclamo el moreno.

–Hablando de Charizards, que no decía Satoshi-san que hoy uno de sus amigos de Kanto traería a algunos de sus pokemons, entre los que destacaba un Charizard que tenía.

–Es verdad. Sabes…me pregunto porque si Satoshi tenía una reunión de trabajo con todos sus socios, nos pidió tomarnos el día. Después de todo, pudimos haberle ayudado con los preparativos.

Lo que Kiawe decía era cierto. Ellos como los estudiantes más sobresalientes de la academia de Melemele y recomendación del profesor Kukui, habían sido reclutados por el azabache cuando comenzó sus operaciones en Alola. Prácticamente se habían convertido en empleados de Satoshi y socios de Jorney. Cada uno de ellos tanto por sus cualidades como por lo particular de sus casos.

En el caso de Kiawe, este se convirtió en su mensajero particular en Melemele, además de que el azabache decidió cerrar un trato con los padres del mismo para comprar dos terceras partes de la producción anual de la granja que tenía su familia. Resaltando que le encantaba comer la pizza que preparaban tanto su hermanita como su mama.

Lana por su parte, fue por su especialización en pokemons acuáticos, un factor que el azabache vio con interés, además de que al igual que Kiawe, conocía más que bien estas costas. Por lo que su tacto con los pokemon de agua, le resultaron muy interesantes, además claro, que la jovencita era realmente carismática, cosa que a Satoshi obligo a reaccionar antes de perderse en el camino.

En el caso de Mallow, fue debido a sus habilidades gastronómicas, cerrando un trato que le permitió al restaurant de su padre, crecer considerablemente y a cambio ella se integrase a su personal de apoyo. Eso sin olvidar que también conocía mucho sobre ingredientes autóctonos y su uso en recetas que potenciaban el desempeño de un pokemon, lo que le valió como apoyo nutricional a su colección de ejemplares en Alola y posteriormente los de Kanto.

Sunfocles o Crish resulto ser un chico con mucho talento y algo prepotente, no era problema, solo necesitaba encaminar ese potencial. El resultado fue que se había convertido en un gran asistente para Clemont, quien en sus propias palabras, admitía que el pelirrojo no tendría problemas en llegar a superarle. Claro eso si es que el rubio de lentes se lo permitía. Pero independiente a eso, habían resultado buenos colegas. Muy distinto al caso de Max Balance

En cuanto a Lilie. Ash la escogió debido a su hábil mente y conocimientos sobre los pokemons locales en general, así como su conocimiento sobre las formas Alola, algo que Satoshi veía con interés. Además claro que por medio de ella el ambarino había averiguado sobre la investigación formal que su madre llevaba a cabo. Sin embargo en relación a esto último, había sido quizá el principal dolor de cabeza que el azabache había encontrado en Alola. Puesto que a pesar del interés por el trabajo de la señora Samina, lo cierto es que por más que había intentado, Satoshi nunca logro contactar con ella.

Siempre ausente incluso para sus hijos. Satoshi se preguntaba; ¿Qué tipo de familia era el caso de Lilie con su madre y su hermano Gladion? El azabache intentaba no ser entrometido, pero debía admitir que llegaba a preocuparle debido a la condición de su alumna y el hermano de esta.

El caso que Lilie resultaba, no solo llamaba la atención del joven empresario, sino también de sus amigos; que preoupados solian insistir en sus dudas a la joven ojiverde, por no olvidar a nuestro protagonista. Sin embargo como el mismo azabache tenía planes para los días siguientes, él y su grupo de amigos Alolenses decidieron dejar ese tema en segundo término, sobre todo porque la misma rubia había declarado esto, sumado al hecho de que quería conocer al resto de amigos de su maestro, cosa que todos los demás también querían, asi que por convenio mutuo el tema quedo aplazado por el momento.

.

/

.

Lana y Kiawe pudieron seguir con su práctica de la tarde. Sin embargo más inmediatamente, una gran explosión tomo por sorpresa a los dos chicos que estaban arribando al muelle de la hacienda. De inmediato La pareja dirigieron su atención al edificio principal, la cual si bien se notaba en buen estado, lo cierto es que había fumarolas emergiendo de una gran parte de las puertas y ventanas de la misma. Prestos a averiguar qué había sucedido, apenas pusieron pies sobre el muelle, salieron corriendo en dirección de las escaleras que subían el pequeño acantilado que dividía la playa particular de dicha propiedad, del resto de la hacienda.

.

.

Minutos antes. Dentro de la hacienda. Satoshi había terminado de poner una bandita en la mano de Lilie mientras Mallow hacía nuevamente gala de su destreza culinaria preparando y sirviendo unas bebidas frías en la mesa principal. Mismas que había preparado a la velocidad del viento, cabía señalar.

–¿Lo vez Lilie? No ha resultado tan doloroso o incómodo. –El azabache palpo la cabeza desprotegida de la ojiverde y revolvió ligeramente sus rizos claros. Ella por su parte no supo decirle nada.

–Bueno, seguro que también tienen sed, así que les prepare un poco de agua de frutas. Mi receta personal.

–¿Agua de frutas? ¡Genial Mallow! –Satoshi le dedico completa atención mientras iba a por un vaso bien grande. –¡Quiero una jarra completa!

Lilie por su lado si bien le agradaba todo lo que preparaba su amiga debía admitir que ahora lo que más le gustaba era recapitular su momento particular entre ella y su sensei. Sentir las toscas manos de Satoshi sobre su piel, fue una sensación sumamente satisfactoria. La rubia hubiera seguido en su nube, de no ser por el inminente estruendo que sacudió toda la residencia.

Así es, un gran estruendo que sacudió todo dentro de la residencia, seguido por un fuerte BUM, el cual termino por hacer perder el equilibrio a todos, tirando muchas cosas al suelo. Entonces una ola de humo negro estuvo a punto de intoxicarlos, de no ser porque el retumbar de dicha explosión se cargó la mitad de los vidrios de la primera planta.

Entre toses y gimoteos por ganar algo de aire fresco, el trio de chicos logros reincorporarse, casi en el mismo tiempo, Lana y Kiawe entraron por una de las antiguas puertas que cavia señalar, había terminado hecha trizas por la fuerte explosión.

Todo había sido tan rápido, que lo único que Satoshi pudo decir, fue una sola palabra;

–¡SIMPSON! Hay, libreto equivocado. ¡CLEMONT!

.

/

.

Clemont era no solo uno de los mejores amigos de Satoshi sino que también era uno de sus socios más importantes. Podía considerarse, su mano derecha pero el ambarino prefería llamarle como su mente maestra. El inventor sin duda, se había beneficiado de la asociación con su buen amigo de Kanto, puesto que al formar parte de Jorney, un sustancial presupuesto le fue dispuesto para hacer y deshacer a sus anchas. Era por esa razón que Clemont siguió acompañando a Ash en sus nuevas aventuras, siendo ahora una especie de asesor. De hecho, el genio rubio ahora mismo, se encontraba en la región para ayudar a su jefe a desarrollar el proyecto que este último traía entre manos desde poco menos de haber arribado a la región.

Aquí en la nueva finca del azabache, Clemont tenía a su disposición un laboratorio completamente surtido, en el cual; estaba llevando a cabo parte de los proyectos más importantes por petición de su jefe y buen amigo, y si bien quizá el único inconveniente era que no podía priorizar sus propios patentes, debía de reconocer que el mérito y ayuda de su socio y jefe, bien valdría el esfuerzo.

En primera instancia Satoshi le proporciono también de un asistente, sin embargo este joven oriundo de Hoen, Max. Resulto ser tremendamente conflictivo y rebelde a sus órdenes. En cierto modo el rubio, no podría ser el mejor genio o científico del mundo, pero al menos aceptaba su habilidad y deficiencia, y humildemente intentaba guiar al joven Balance sin embargo, este quería tomar las riendas e ir por su propio estilo y ritmo.

Los roses llegaron a tal punto en que Satoshi tuvo que intervenir y dado las eventualidades que vendrían y lo importante de las mismas decidió despedir a Max o mejor dicho reubicarlo en algún sitio donde sus "ganas de actuar" podrían ser mejor encausadas. Asunto que le valió un ligero tropiezo en la renaciente relación que el azabache sostenía con su propia pupila May Balance.

.

/

.

Momentos previos al incidente; dentro del laboratorio privado del genio rubio, Clemont, junto a su asistonto perdón asistente; Crist, se encontraban afinando los ajustes de lo que sería el último proyecto en el que estaban trabajando. Obviamente esto era parte del plan de trabajo que su jefe le había encomendado. Así como otros un tanto extravagantes a criterio del genio rubio, sobre todo por la particular rareza de los mismos, de entre todas esas rarezas, cavia destacar…una serie de siluetas que se encontraban cubiertas por sábanas blancas, las cuales les ocultaban la identidad. Alineadas en hilera contra la pared que daba a unos ventanales por donde la vista del mar concedía buen cuadro, nos quedábamos en la incógnita de cuál era su verdadera naturaleza y aplicación a futuro.

Pasando de lado aquella curiosidad, podíamos ahora estar en presencia de los únicos dos ocupantes de dicho recinto, quienes se encontraban en el vestíbulo central trabajando sobre lo que al parecer era la última nueva creación de nuestro genio rubio favorito.

La vista de un amplio salón de dos pisos, interconectados por un vestíbulo que era respaldado por un ventanal hacia la costa ofreciendo un claro campo del mar. Este era el cuadro perfecto para estimular una mente dotada. Efectivamente, hablo por las dos superdotadas mentes que se encontraban trabajando aquí, tenían todos sus ánimos puestos en la nueva pieza maestra que estaba ubicada, exactamente en el centro de aquel recinto circular abovedado.

Emulando a un equipo de cirujanos o más bien, a una versión un tanto cómica del doctor Frankestein, podíamos ver a Clemont y a Crist sobre una máquina que a simple vista parecía una especie de "rayo de la muerte", aunque gran parte de la maquinaria se hallaba cubierta por una lona blanca, de forma similar a lo que aquellas otras figuras tenían.

–Llave inglesa. –Demando Clemont con una bata y una cofia, una mascarilla médica cubría gran parte de su rostro mientras sus lentes opacaban su mirada tras ese brillo de genialidad e ingenio puro.

–Listo. –Sonfocles en un conjunto claramente igual al de su maestro, pero exceptuando una estatura un poco más baja y la careta de soldados en la cabeza le asistía en la complicada operación.

–Destornillador.

–Listo.

–Sierra de disco de carburo.

–Listo.

–Soldador de micro alambre de tungsteno.

–Listo.

–Calibrador Vernier.

–Listo.

–Mazo.

–Listo.

–Espiroqueta helicoidal. –A saber que rayos era eso.

–Listo.

–Cortadora de plasma. –No referencial a DS.

–Listo.

–Esponja. –En esta ocasión Crish pasó un paño de algodón doblado sobre la frente del genio rubio.

–Bien. Ahora vamos a lo bueno. Dame el Hiper-propulsor cíclico de entropías cuánticas retro pulsares. –Después del trabalenguas que fue el nombre de esta "cosa", Crist le paso lo que a simple vista parecía ser un cilindro vítreo con ciertas partes recubiertas en aluminio y del cual varias manguerillas con interconexiones dejaban fluir un líquido fluorescente color azul. Un símbolo de radiactividad coronaba el centro del cilindro, bien visible hasta para un ciego.

–Observa Cristh. El hiper-propulsor cíclico de entropías cuánticas retro-pulsares. O… HCECRP.

–El ¿HCERP?

–¡No! ¡El HCECRP! –Corrigió el rubio.

–Wao….es tan…perfecto. – Proclamo el peli-naranja gordito.

–Y lo es. Una vez lo monte en el Acelerador magnético de masas. Tendremos todo el proyecto prácticamente listo. Seguro que Satoshi querrá tenerlo preparado para cuando los demás arriben a Melemele –Declaro Clemont bastante contento.

–Bien, ahora ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga con el perdigón de "Polvo de estrella"? –Dijo el chico, cuando le mostro ahora el contenedor de una pequeña partícula parecía de un trozo de mineral de tonalidad azul eléctrico.

–Con mucho cuidado…vas a romper el empaque del contenedor…pon atención a lo que te digo. Ten mucho cuidado cuando rompas el empaque contenedor, si el proceso sale mal…a saber que podría pasar.

–Está bien descuida tengo pulso firme. –Aseguro Sunfocles.

–Bien, entonces hazlo con cuidado mientras sostengo el inductor. El rubio procedió a lo suyo.

–Efectivamente Cristh tenía manos firmes. El problema vino por la ciencia de Clemont como lo veríamos a continuación.

–Y listo. Ahí está. Eso es todo. Buen trabajo Cristh. –Clemont canto victoria proclamando nuevamente su frase.

–Gracias Clemont. –Dijo el chico –¿Crees que sea suficiente para estabilizar la reacción exotérmica?

–Descuida amigo. Si mis matemáticas no fallan, y rara vez lo hacen. Debería darnos suficiente canalización para estabilizar la entalpia de reacción a un nivel apenas acepta- –Fue muy pronto para cantar victoria. Pues aunque en verdad Clemont rara vez fallaba en sus cálculos, este resulto ser uno de esos casos particularmente errados. Porque apenas Clemont metió las manos, el dispositivo comenzó a salpicar chispas y de inmediato una reacción en cadena vino a coronar el espectáculo.

–Clemont… –Dijo el chico asustado ante el resplandeciente brillo blanquecino que cegaba.

–Ahí te voy Arceus… Fue lo último que alcanzo a clamar el genio rubio cuando un resplandor de luz azulina los envolvió a él y a Crish. Inmediatamente, la explosión se liberó. Pero por un giro del destino. Sino es que Arceus…la mayoría de la energía expansiva fue canalizada por la cúpula hacia el cielo. Sin embargo, el evento en sí no pudo haber sido pasado por alto por los ahí presentes y seguramente muchos habitantes en unos pocos kilómetros a la redonda se preguntarían, de donde vino ese pequeño sismo.

Cuando Satoshi y las chicas se dieron cuenta el flash por poco les deja ciegas, afortunadamente él se bajó la gorra justo a tiempo de jalar el sombrero de Lilie que se hallaba convenientemente en un perchero cercano para que esta le cubriese la cara y finalmente Mallow utilizo la charola donde iba aponer las nueva galletas como un escudo térmico.

La explosión fue potente, sí, pero por fortuna para Satoshi y sus amigos, así como su propiedad, la fuerza de la misma, se concentró solo en la cúpula del laboratorio. Provocando un poderosos haz de luz que se lanzó hacia el cielo, sin mayor problema que el de cargarse todos los vidrios y ventanales liberando también ese humo. Y que nuestro héroe tuvo que arrojarse a si mismo junto con sus amigas tras la barra al puro estilo western clásico.

Una vez que superaron su intoxicación con humo. Nuestro azabache héroe y sus amigos superwai acudieron a toda velocidad hacia la entrada del laboratorio, la cual había que considerar…se encontraba abierta por la fuerza de la explosión. Nuevamente la fortuna había brillado, pues nunca apareció llama alguna. Sin embargo ya podíamos ver en la entrada del laboratorio y bajando las escalinatas para ingresar, a un Satoshi y un Kiawe, equipados con extintores. Sorpresa suya encontrar a Clemont y Sunfocles sentados en el piso, tiznados de hollín y con los pelos de punta como si fuesen un par de Chespins.

–¡Santo Arceus! ¿Clemont ahora que rayos hi- –Satoshi iba a reprenderle por haber volado el laboratorio por enecima vez, siendo en esta ocasión un delicado detalle detener a sus demás amigos sobre todo a Malolow, Lilie y Lana dentro del mismo, cosa que había comprendido hasta apenas dijo esto.

–¡EUREKA! –Clemont proclamo. Mientras tanto, en algún lugar no especificado, Bonnie estornudaba.

–¿Que has dicho? –Dijo Kiawe confuso pór la reacion de euforia por parte del rubio.

–¡Que lo eh conseguido! –Dijo sin reparos.

–Perdona. –Mallow se sumó a la duda.

–¿Lo hiciste? –Pregunto. Lana.

–Que fue lo que hiciste. –Pregunto Satoshi, bastante molesto.

–¡LO LOGRE. AL FIN LOGRE HACER ANDAR ESTA PRECIADA MAQUINARIA! ¡Lo logre, en realidad lo logre!

–Pues yo veo que solo destruiste el laboratorio… **y mi casa en el proceso**. –Remarco estas palabras.

–Vamos Sato, no seas pesimista. ¿Quieres una demostración? –Clemont se le había olvidado que ciertos detalles eran para solo un lugar y momento determinado. Y no era este aun.

–¡No! ¡Quiero que arregles todo este desastre! ¡Ahora mismo! –Demando. –Vamos chicos tenemos que arreglar todo esto. –Se volvió para observar el recinto en general. –Kiawe, pide una cuadrilla de mantenimiento para que reparen todos los vidrios y ventana destruidos. Y una más para limpiar todo esto. –Ordeno mientras regresaba a subir por las escaleras.

–Si tú lo dices. –Dijo el mensajero mientras volvía a las escaleras.

–Muy bien chicas. Necesito que me ayuden a evaluar el grado de destrucción. –Termino de incluirlas el azabache. –Y Clemont! –Dijo antes de desaparecer por la entrada.

–Si Satoshi. –El rubio de lentes espero por su regaño.

–Quiero los nuevos resultados, en un informe por favor. En mi oficina, a las cinco de la tarde.

–¿Las cinco de la tarde? Pero Satoshi. ¿No dijiste que los demás estarían aquí para las tres de la tarde. –Clemont hizo referencia a todos los amigos del azabache, que como socios y fundadores, vendrían para tomar la reunión de trabajo que se realizaría ese día.

–Lilie. –Musito el ambarino. –Quiero que hagas una reservación de emergencia en la posada luna nueva. Para veinte personas.

–A qué horas las quiere listas sensei.

–Hace veinte minutos. Vamos a tener que alojarlos ahí mientras arreglan este desastre.

–De acuerdo. Sensei. –Dijo la rubia de sombrero mientras tomaba su PDA y caminaba tras el azabache y su mensajero personal

–Los ciento chicos me gustaría ayudarles. Pero ya oyeron al jefe. –Manifestó Lana cabizbaja.

–Ni modo Clemont te toca a ti. –Dijo Cristh mientras se retiraba furtivamente a expensas de un Clemont inverosímil.

–¡Oye! ¡Espera un segundo! Tú también me vas a ayudar. –Le reclamo con cómica exaltación.

–Lo siento pero el jefe dijo…"Clemont" nunca dijo "Clemon y Cristh" –Habil maniobra de Sunfocles.

–Espera. No huyas de tus responsabilidades. –Protesto el rubio.

–Descuida Clemont. –Dijo Mallow. Cristh no huira de sus deberes. –El rubio suspiro y el gordito se quejó mientras Mallow lo pescaba de la parte trasera de la bata –¡Él VA A AYUDARNOS A LIMPIAR ALLA ARRIBA! –Dijo alegremente.

–¡QUE! –Dijo Sunfocles.

–¿Qué? Pero…pero él me iba a ayudar a mí a limpiar. –Protesto el rubio.

–Hay muchas gracias por tu aceptación es muy honesto de tu parte. Mallow no dijo nada en respuesta al rubio, sino que fingía responder a lo que ella pensaba que le decía. Bastante confuso. ¿No?

–Pero pero. –Pobre Clemont, sus palabras caian en oídos necios no sordos.

–Muchas gracias nuevamente y buena suerte con la limpieza. Bye. –Dijo Mallow arrastrando a un pobre Crish detrás de ella.

Clemont se quedó de rodillas llorando por su mala suerte mientras Lana siendo la última pensaba quizá ayudarle a limpiar, pero su amigo íntimo y jefe le había dejado en claro que Clemont lo hiciera solo. Así que sintiéndose un poco mal por la situación del rubio procedió a subir, no sin antes haber fijado su atención en algo que la detuvo.

Cuando se acercó más noto primero que nada que era una mesa, si, con una lona encima. Pero por la fuerza de la explosión esta había sido parcialmente hecha a un lado, revelando una maqueta que mostraba un gran complejo de edificios los cuales pasarían por un simple modelo, el titulo, marcado en un espectacular:

.

.

.

BIENVENIDOS TODOS AL ALOLA POKEPARI PARK

.

.

.

–Lana. Tú también vienes. –Lana fue tomada por la mano por parte Kiawe, enviado a por ella.

–Ah…si, si ya voy. –Los dos se retiraron dejando a Clemont, haciendo tripas corazón, hasta que un bombillo ecológico se encendió en su encima de su cabeza. Su semblante cambio y casi en resorte se levantó. Para luego de ello. Cerrar las puertas del laboratorio. –Bien, primero me aseguro que nadie me vea. Si alguno de los chicos o Satoshi mismo se entera. Me matara.

Acto seguido el genio rubio se vio a si mismo frente las siluetas protegidas con lonas.

–Bien, yo sé que habíamos quedado con Satoshi de no activarlas hasta después de terminadas las negociaciones. Pero supongo que puedo hacer una excepción. Además soy un genio, no puedo perder el tiempo haciendo limpieza. Más cuando el plan está casi listo. Solo necesitamos el acuerdo de los demás y podremos echarlo a andar. –Hablaba a si mismo mientras retiraba las lonas de al menos diez de esas siluetas. Desafortunadamente solo veíamos el rostro de Clemont mientras recitaba este monologo a la par que pasaba de una figura a otra.

–Muy bien. Esto será suficiente. –introdujo un comando en su portátil de bolsillo y en un dos por tres escucho las señales de encendido y todo listo, esperando instrucciones. Clemont sonrió. –Ahora por favor quiero que en silencio limpien y recojan todo este desastre. Y háganlo lo más rápido que pueda. Entendido. –Dijo Clemont esperando una respuesta. Pero nunca llego.

–Pero que torpe. Aun les falta el dispositivo de interpretación de impulsos y órdenes. En fin, solo hagan lo que les dije en silencio. Ajeno a todo lo demás Clemont volvió calmadamente al trabajo. –Solo espero que los chicos aprueben este proyecto porque de no serlo…sería una lástima todo este tiempo invertido. Mmm pero a fin de cuentas…yo creo que si funcionara. Después de todo… ¿Cuando alguien había concebido una idea así? Nunca.

Bueno…nunca antes habían tenido "Sandstar" para empezar. Vamos a hacernos ricos…bueno millonarios…no billonarios…hehehe no vamos a ser inmensamente billonarios hahaha tanto que incluso…podremos…DOMINAR EL MUNDO HAHA HAHA AHAH AHAHHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Y así Clemont descendió medio camino a la locura mientras aquellos "instruidos" seguían haciendo el quehacer con esmero. Sus directrices decían que entre mas alto se reian las personas, mayor era su alegría. Así que el genio debía de estar sumamente feliz. No había problema alguno.

.

.

.

.

Y ustedes se preguntaran…como es que nuestro ambarino héroe se convirtió en un empresario. Bueno, supongo que lo mejor y más eficaz de explicarlos es rebobinar el tiempo, al menos hasta los eventos ocurridos justo al final de la liga Kalos.

Comenzando con el abrupto final al que llego su desempeño en dicha competencia. Siendo derrotado por Alain en ese momento, dejándole un mal sabor de boca así como una sensación de timo por la aparente invencibilidad que los pokemons del mencionado presentaban, sobre todo su Megacharizrd que recibió castigo más que suficiente, como para mandarlo a terapia intensiva por un mes mínimo. Y estaba seguro de ello, puesto que fueron sus dos mejores pokemons quienes lucharon contra el maldito invencible pokemon. Su leal compañero Pikachu y su fiel y mejor luchador Greninja. Con quien había logrado establecer un vínculo por medio de su aura.

Este último dato era el que le permitía a Satoshi llegar a esta revelación, puesto que este vínculo le permitía determinar el poder y dolor que Greninja experimentaba en batalla y también le permitía luchar mucho mejor. Pues en cierta forma el pokemon de Alain tenía resistencia de más. Para acabar en rápido; tenía la leve sospecha que Alain no estaba jugando limpio.

Efectivamente, confirmaría aquellas sospechas cuando Lysson al mando de su team Flare habían venido a destruir todo Kalos y el mundo, usando Ciudad Luminous y a Blandito como punto de eje. Ah y también lo habían crucificado e incluso iban a sacrificar a Greninja al estilo Azteca para hacer todo esto realidad.

Lysson había utilizado a Alain para capturarlo con la guardia baja. Aunque fuera de todo esto, Satoshi sentía que no solo lo estaban utilizando para algo apocalíptico sino que había traicionado su confianza y aparte de eso le había entregado a los lobos del team Flare, sin olvidar que le había arrebatado su título de campeón, pues prácticamente había ganado siendo un tramposo.

Si Satoshi Katsumoto había guardado rencor contra alguien esos habían sido Lysson y Alain. Así que no había necesidad de ser suave esta ocasión. Iba a darles su merecido y a salvar el mundo…otra vez…solo para variar…siendo el más pro del momento y de la forma más varonil, badaas y supercool posible. Después de todo ya tenía una vida completa siendo molonqueado como si de un bufón se tratase.

–Mejor ser hombre aquí y ahora…que niñato por siempre jamás–

.

.

De eso habían pasado casi seis años y ciertamente Satoshi mismo apenas y creía el largo camino que había tomado. La cadena de eventos inesperados pero bien recibidos no pudo sino haber sido obra del mismísimo Arceus. No por nada en agradecimiento, había donado una buena suma de dinero a los principales templos de varias regiones que había recorrido. Si, en efecto; donado una suma de dinero. Y es que había que mencionar que tras derrotar a Lysson y Alain para salvar a ciudad Luminous, toda Kalos y de paso el resto del mundo. Las autoridades, de la noche a la mañana –Bueno entre el fin del incidente de Luminous y la aclaración de los hechos– lo convirtieron en un héroe, en toda la extensión de la palabra. ¡Un maldito héroe!

Efectivamente, después de que cierto trio de inútiles…realmente útiles en esta ocasión se tomaron la molestia y el deber cívico de transmitir en vivo y directo lo que había ocurrido durante ese incidente, Kalos y posteriormente el mundo entero se había dado por enterado del plan de Lysson y la traición de Alain hacia el ambarino, por lo que al final, el azabache fue premiado con el título de campeón de liga, tras destituir a Alain como campeón y como entrenador. Ya tendría tiempo suficiente para pensar en sus errores, tras las rejas. Eso sí, es que al salir Mairin podría perdonarle por todos sus actos. En cuanto Lysson, bueno solo diremos que le probaron una estupenda corbata. Lástima que olvidaron hacerlo a nivel del suelo.

Satoshi fue premiado no solo en lo moral y lo personal. Sino económicamente y me refiero a que la antigua fortuna de Lysson, así como sus propiedades físicas y legales, entre las que se encontraban la farmacéutica Lyssandre, pasaron a ser propiedad de Satoshi Katsumoto, que por sí, no fuera suficiente, había recibido una cuantiosa recompensa por haber desarticulado a la organización conocida como el team Flare. Uno pensaría retirarse con tan singular suma de efectivo y bienes a la mano, pues ese no fue el caso de Satoshi Katsumoto.

En una muestra de renuencia a ceder, un mes después del incidente de Luminous, declaro públicamente su intención de desafiar a la elite 4 de Kalos, principalmente a la campeona Diantha Carnet, con la intención de hacerse con el título de campeón regional y finalmente, alcanzar el rango de maestro pokemon, pero aparte de esto, en una hábil maniobra que podría considerarse altruismo o bien estrategia; utilizo los recursos médicos de industrias Lyssandre para ayudar a aliviar el dolor sufrido por los habitantes de Luminous.

Después de tales acciones, los medios de comunicación harían de dominio público la relación entre el mencionado y su amiga de la infancia, Serena Ivonne Gabena, quien junto con varias personas influyentes de esta ciudad de las luces, había organizado un evento para animar a los habitantes de la gran ciudad, un par de días previos a que la reconstrucción hubiese concluido. Ambas maniobras terminarían por lograr que la pareja se volviera muy popular y querida, no solo en Luminous sino en toda la región. Un plus que inesperadamente le beneficio con muchas retribuciones de todos niveles.

Tras asumir el control de industrias Lysandre y asegurarse de que no hubiese remanentes Flare en esta, la rebautizo y paso a convertirse en "Journey" nombrando a su buen amigo Brock Silver Stone, como administrador central de la empresa, y bajo la atenta mirada del hombre de confianza del azabache, Jorney arranco con buenos resultados iniciales, puesto que en menos de dos años dicha compañía se había reivindicado como una empresa en crecimiento acelerado. Centrándose principalmente en la industria farmacéutica y eventualmente en investigaciones pokemon, tecnología de punta, alimentos y eventualmente entretenimiento. Resaltando así, la implicación de la temática pokemon sobre estos campos.

Tales acciones y logros no los consiguió Satoshi por cuenta propia. En lugar de ello, opto por lo más recomendable; hacer alianzas, unir fuerzas y reclutar a las personas más indicadas para hacerlo. Tal acción resulto ser mucho más sencilla después de años de viajes a lo largo de varias regiones alrededor del mundo.

Así pues, muchos de estos asociados y reclutas serian personas que a su vez luchaban por alcanzar sus metas, y la gran mayoría sino es que todos ellos, no pudieron negarse a la invitación hecha por el héroe de Luminous, para formar parte de dicho proyecto. Después de todo, la confianza que ejercía el azabache tenia garantía, por no olvidar el presupuesto, recursos logísticos y contactos que Jorney ya contaba incluso antes de renombrarse como tal, para así expandir sus propios proyectos, sus propias metas.

Si hubiera un manual que dijese; como hacer una transnacional de la nada, seguramente que Katsumoto Satoshi podría haber aportado muchas ideas inesperadas, pero tremendamente arrolladoras y efectivas para conseguir dicho objetivo. Claro que no podía olvidarse la tremenda ventaja que poseía al haberse vuelto famoso, por sus acciones como salvador de Kalos, una región prospera y avanzada, donde mucha gente no escatimo en unirse a su recién forjado gremio. La compañía invirtió grandes cantidades de recursos en donativos a la reconstrucción de Luminous y a curar las lesiones de su gente. No solo en lo físico, sino en lo moral. Siendo gran muestra de lo anterior, el sanar no solo sus lesiones físicas sino renovando su espíritu alegre y feliz, gracias a nadie más que la en ese entonces, prospecta a reina de Kalos; Serena Yvonne Gabena, la proclamada pareja sentimental del héroe de Luminous, quien encontró su vocación al hacer felices a las personas, alegrarles y hacerles olvidar gradualmente aquel trago amargo que había sido el incidente Flare.

Acciones como estas, solo consiguieron que el pueblo de Luminous apoyase aún más a la pareja de jóvenes héroes; traducido todo esto, a un continuo apoyo para Jorney que no desaprovecho céntimo alguno para crecer y prosperar.

Al final, Satoshi termino creando algo que, honestamente no había tomado en consideración siquiera; construir una empresa que operaba no solo en Kalos sino en otras regiones. Esto solo fue posible luego de reclutar a sus mejores y más confiables amigos; con quienes viajo durante tanto tiempo y con quienes forjo amistad sobre el camino.

La idea podría sonar descabellada pero efectivamente los principales socios de Jorney, exceptuando a los inversionistas y personas que habían sido reclutadas lentamente por el héroe, fueron sus amigos de las regiones donde había realizados sus campañas y se habían convertido en asesores, asistentes y subordinados o especialistas de ciertos campos de acción de la empresa. Claro que, lo hacían dentro de sus respectivos campos.

Esto había ocurrido hace casi seis años y actualmente Jorney era una compañía con amplio campo de acción y en constante crecimiento, lo que nos ubicaba en la actual región de Alola. Es aquí, donde tras determinado tiempo de haber arribado a la fabulosa y fantástica región de insular, nuestro héroe y joven empresario, se encontraba desarrollando, el que quizás sería el más ambicioso proyecto jamás pensado. Para el cual, utilizó algo que más adelante conoceríamos como Polvo de estrellas, pero de eso hablaremos más adelante.

.

.

.

.

Alola era una región paradisiaca, arenas blancas, sol radiante cielo azul y aguas cristalinas. Lo mejor para ser un lugar vacacional, si eso sería perfecto, aunque en cierto modo Serena Yvonne Gabena sabía que no estaban aquí por motivos de ocio, o al menos no del todo.

–¡Si…al fin estamos en Alola! ¡Qué bien! Vamos a ver a mi hermano nuevamente Serena. Y también a Satoshi. –La pequeña Bonnie estaba más que emocionada, Serena asintió a la pequeña Bonnie, después de todo; esta era la primera vez en casi tres años. Pensar en ello le hizo recordar que todos ellos ya no eran tan jóvenes como en ese entonces, y Bonnie ya no era tan pequeña, pero vamos, la joven rubia seguía siendo tan infantil que se le podía pasar ese detalle. Serena hecho un vistazo a la ventanilla del avión, podía observar como la isla de Mele mele se acercaba cada vez más, y momentos después, la pista del aeropuerto que las recibía, y mientras el avión se disponía a aterrizar la peli miel trajo a su memoria ciertas cuestiones.

Ella misma nunca se le ocurrió que su amor de la infancia y razón para seguir adelante cada mañana, se convirtiera en un exitoso emprendedor que en poco tiempo crearía una poderosa firma multi-versátil. Claro que, independientemente de esto, ella tenía sus sentimientos firmemente arraigados hacia Satoshi, al punto de que aceptaría al azabache aun si este hubiera sido un viajero de por vida.

Por increíble o curioso que sonara, Serena también había entrado en la sociedad de Jorney aunque su participación directamente solo era casual, más que nada por obligación correspondiente a los movimientos o decisiones que la sociedad debía de tomar en conjunto, como lo que implicaba esta nueva reunión. Serena había logrado –Superar sus expectativas respecto a la anterior participación que tuvo en el Tripokalon, quizá por su actuar durante los eventos de Luminous, así como su participación en el evento de reinauguración de la torre Prisma. Honestamente nunca se le ocurrió que dichas acciones, en conjunto a la acción de su querido Satoshi de apoyar a los ciudadanos de Luminous, les convirtieron prácticamente en el rey y la reina no coronados de la ciudad de las luces.

Estas palabras, dichas por Alexia en uno de sus artículos, sobre todo cuando Jorney emergió como tal, fue una bomba. Escuchar ese título solía hacer a la peli miel sonrojarse como pocas veces. Clásico en ella, pero lo que en verdad le provoco un completo caos que desencadeno en una mini explosión de corazones, estrellas y arcoíris, que al menos así fue como lo percibió; Fue cuando Satoshi en su tercer cita como tal, le tomaba las manos y aprovechaba que ella estaba sentada, para sencillamente proponerle que fuesen novios, cabía destacar que el azabache nunca antes había estado tan abrumado y nervioso, uno diría que posiblemente se hallaba asustado. Eso era un sinsentido, porque para Serena; Satoshi era el chico más valiente que nunca antes hubiese existido. Y sin embargo ahí estaba la prueba.

Podía recordarlo más que bien-.

.

.

.

 **Flach Back**

.

.

.

Había pasado ya un año y algunos meses desde que Serena y Satoshi se habían visto por última vez en persona, desde entonces. Los chicos habían hecho lo posible por mantenerse en contacto, después de todo eran la pareja oficial de Luminous o los reyes no coronados de la misma. Así pues, cuando Satoshi fundo Jorney, había optado por quedarse en Kalos para echar a andar este proyecto, ahora cuando la compañía cumplió su primer año, el azabache comenzaba su proyecto de expansión, con lo cual estaba buscando socios de confianza, pero más que nada quería a una persona en particular.

Serena salía del aeropuerto sonriente y nostálgica, estaba de vuelta en casa, se sentía tan…distante y a la vez tan sola…no porque en verdad estuviese sola, sino porque en este mismo momento no tenía la compañía que tanto anhelaba. La pelimiel dejo atrás este sentimiento negativo, después de todo, había una razón en particular por la cual había regresado a Kalos.

–¡SERENA! –La voz de Satoshi le saco de sus pensamientos, no tardo en dirigir su atención hacia dónde provenía dicho llamado. No tardó en encontrarlo, ahí venia, corriendo con la misma energía que siempre mostraba, con esa vitalidad tan propia de él. Se veía tan emocionado, tanto que a ella no le costó sentir dicha gracia también. Era hermoso momento de rencuentro.

Serena sintió la necesidad de correr hacia el pero apenas le dio tiempo de trotar para cuando entonces, Satoshi en unas zancadas llego hasta ella paro sin reparo alguno ni siquiera petición o permiso, la tomo de la cintura y le dio una vuelta en el aire, cosa que hizo a la pelimiel sonrojarse enormemente así como lanzar un agudo grito de nervio, miedo y emoción. No esperaba que Satoshi fuera a recibirla de dicha forma.

–¡Satoshi! –Protesto la joven.

–¿Qué pasa Serena, no me digas que tienes miedo. –Dijo el azabache para luego bajarla al suelo. Acto seguido el ambarino la tomo en brazos y le dio un buen abrazo. Obviamente Serena había tardado en reaccionar, pero una vez lo hizo no supo cómo encontró la fuerza de contener la sonrisa en su rostro.

–Como no podría estar más que feliz de volver a verte. –Esto lo dijo con suma alegría. –Es decir…tu sabes…eh…yo llegue a echarte de menos. –Aquí el azabache mostro una faceta que la joven solo reconoció cuando le había pedido acompañarle en su viaje. Algo andaba inusual con él. –¿Este…que no te pareció bien a ti también?

–Bueno…no es que no me gustase que me…que me abrazaras, pero este no así de…de atento…bueno más bien, si…pero no igual que antes. –Ciertamente la pelimiel estaba nerviosa pero era de entenderse, después de todo no es que echase en balde el como Satoshi la trataba antes durante su recorrido por todo Kalos, sin embargo, debía de admitir que esta vez, notaba a Satoshi ser…mas…más atento.

–Sé que es un poco…raro pero…pero quería mostrarte algo. –Dijo el ambarino mientras tomaba su mano y le invitaba a acompañarle. Por un momento Serena se siento un tanto…impactada…no era la primera vez que sucedía esto, pero también era la primera vez que se mostraba realmente diferente. Obviamente esto iba a ser algo diferente.

Efectivamente la primera cosa que cambio en esta ocasión fue un vehículo que les esperaba frente al aeropuerto, con todo y chofer incluido. Cortesía de Jorney. Fue lo que dijo el azabache. De saber que ese nombre iba a ser algo que Serena escucharía en mucho tiempo. Hubiera creído que todo esto era un suelo loco, sin embargo nada más alejado que la realidad absoluta cuando el azabache le llevo a la que ella considero su cita, algo particular si recordaba que parte considerable de dicha reunión fue mostrarle las oficinas de la compañía y sus proyectos de expansión, para luego de una reunión en privado Satoshi le dijese que estaba apostando por un proyecto grande y que antes de solicitarle una respuesta, él quería que ella compartiese la dicha de ese proyecto no solo por lo que implicaba, sino porque en verdad Satoshi quería personalmente que ella estuviera con él juntos en esto.

Serena pestañeo en su momento, entonces camino hasta donde el azabache estaba; en un balcón que daba vista a Torre Prisma y sin reparo alguno cuestiono sus acciones.

–Sabes que pudiste habérmelo pedido antes de mostrarme todo esto. Sabes bien que tú eres mi meta. Sin importar que.

–Quizá pensé que sería demasiado premeditado.

–No Satoshi, esto es premeditado. –De mas esta decir que solo pudimos ver los pies de ambos acomodarse a la nueva posición mientras sus respectivos sombreros caían al suelo y luego un pie de Serena se levantó para que la punta pudiera tocar el piso mientras ambos pies de Satoshi quedaron planteados en el piso sin poder hacer algo más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flacsh back end.**

 **.**

 **.**

–¡Serena! ¡Serena! ¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Son los chicos! –Bonnie saco a la peli miel de sus pensamientos puesto que estaban arribando a uno de los lobby principales del aeropuerto de Melemele y Bonnie, su acompañante le estaba tirando de la falda de su vestido ligero para volver su atención hacías la salida de los andenes de otra zona de abordaje, ahí se veía otro grupo de chicos que les hicieron saludos, en total eran cuatro miembros, tres chicas y un jovencito algo mayor que Bonnie

La pelimiel no tardo en reconocerlas, pues se trataba de nadie más ni menos que de las anteriores compañeras y amigas de viaje que Satoshi había tenido a lo largo de su recorrido por diferentes regiones. Así es, se trataba de May, Dawn, Iris y el joven Max. Todos ellos venían de Hoen donde al parecer se estaba dando mucho movimiento últimamente.

Los cuatro saludaron a las dos chicas, mientras se acercaban para saludarse debidamente. Aunque había que destacar que tanto Serena como May mostraron cierta distancia o frialdad durante su saludo. Al parecer aun existían esas viejas redecillas que venían arrastrando de un tiempo acá, cosa que todos a su alrededor notaron y de inmediato actuaron para evitar alguna hostilidad, sin embargo no sería necesario que prosiguieran con esto.

–¡May! ¡Dawn cuanto tiempo! Max. También tú. –los mencionados volvieron la vista hacia dónde provenía este llamado, así como lo hicieron Iris, Serena y Bonnie. El grupo se dio la sorpresa de ver aparecer por un tercer vestíbulo de abordaje a un chico que era parte de un grupo de cuatro más, entre ellos una chica de cabellos anaranjados.

Los otros tres jóvenes bueno, uno de ellos era de piel más oscura con ojos hasta un punto rasgados, y el pelo de puntas, el otro era un moreno de cabello negruzco verdoso de ojos castaños, y el tercero era fácil de identificar, después de todo. Era alguien que ella conocía ligeramente bien, pero que a diferencia de su crush, ella había mostrado una actitud meramente hostil. Cosa que el castaño noto a la brevedad.

–Hola chicas. Hola Serena. Hola Bonnie. –Brock como buen amigo de Satoshi había sido convertido en administrador principal de Jorney, en pocas palabras podría decirse que era el vicepresidente de la compañía y la mano derecha de Satoshi. –Ya tiene tiempo sin vernos. –¿Cómo han estado? Bonnie…mírate cómo has crecido. –El moreno era honesto aunque ciertamente estaba intentando calmar los humos

–Verdad que si Brock. ¡Mírame! Un par de años más y seré tan alta como Serena.

–Eso no lo pongo en duda. –Sonrió para luego dirigir su atención a Max. –¡Max, muchachote mírate nada más! Igual has estado creciendo. ¿Qué dice el entrenamiento? –Dijo el morenazo mientras iniciaba una charla social que se prestaba mucho para poder romper el hielo. Cosa que parecía haber logrado puesto que las chicas habían comenzado acercarse saludar a los demás conocidos incluso que ellos comenzaran sus propios temas de conversación.

Todo mundo se presentó nuevamente puesto que en teoría todos ellos deberían de conocerse más que bien, puesto que en su momento conocieron a Satoshi Katsumoto y claro habían puesto capital y esfuerzos en levantar esta compañía ayudándose todos los demás presentes. Así que esta sería su primera reunión personal por lo que debían de asumir que aquello era de suma importancia.

–Hola Misty. Dawn finalmente saludo a Misty quien a su vez le dio un cálido apretón de manos.

–El Gusto es mío Dawn –Paso a donde la pelimiel. –Hola Serena. Ha pasado tiempo. –Dijo el entrenado en acuerdo.

–Hola Misty como has estado –Serena le sonrió con mayor afectividad que con May. –conociendo un bello lugar para visitar.

–Oh bueno es perfecto para mí y los pokemons actuales más con todas esas playas y riveras

–Eso es lo que eh leído en libros y revistas, lo que me parece igualmente estupendo para vacacionar.

–Satoshi quiere que tengamos vacaciones

–Bueno conociéndole, quizá sea la mejor opción, pero considero que lo mejor es esperar a coordinarse para poder salir adelante. Seguro estará de acuerdo pero primero hay que revisar si el proyecto del que Satoshi nos habló podría funcionar,

–¿Ah también a ti te comento aquello?

–De hecho nosotros también. –Dijo Dawn

–Gary así que, tal parece que Satoshi necesita de nosotros. Pero porque. –Dijo él cuestionando las intenciones del azabache

–Me temo que eso se los tendrá que responder Satoshi en persona. –Una voz extra llamo la atención del resto del grupo, a quienes de inmediato voltearon para encontrarse con un joven tan alto como Brock, de piel oscura y cabellos negros y rojizos. Cavia destacar que iba ataviado como un surfista típico Alolense, algo un poco…incomodo tomando en cuenta que estaban en medio del aeropuerto.

–Oh. Hola disculpa tú debes ser… –Serena fue la primera en romper silencio, primero que nada porque en varias platicas que había tenido con Satoshi, este le había revelado sobre los amigos y fieles camaradas que había hecho aquí en Alola. Personalmente ella no les veía problema a los dos varones locos que se habían reunido bajo su mando. No, eran las tres chicas que en cierto modo le habían tocado la medula apenas las vio muy apegadas a su Satoshi. Ok si estaba bien que tuviera oportunidad de charlar y hacer amistad con otras féminas, pero…seguía desconfiando de la honestidad de cualquier chica.

Nublando un poco sus celos, ella volvió en si recordando que estaba en medio de una presentación.

–Mi nombre es Kiawe. Soy amigo de Satoshi Katsumoto y cumplo los roles de mensajero privado. –Se presentó de manera neutra y formal. Una autentica muestra de servicialidad. –Eh venido a hacer contacto con ustedes y poder llevarles como invitados.

–Oh eso es interesante. –Dijo Dawn muy animada. –Por cierto mi nombre es-

–Dawn Bertlitz. –Interrumpió Kiawe. –Y usted la señorita Serean Yvonne. Usted es la Señorita May Balance y usted la señorita Misty Waterflower. –Después se dirigió a los varones. Usted debe ser Brock Stone, Gary Oak, Tracey Kimberly y el joven Max Balance. –Termino de citar a todos los demás.

–Vaya por lo visto nos conoces. –Gary contesto.

–Descuiden. Satoshi nos conto mucho sobre ustedes. Así que si pude identificarlos muy bien. Ahora, si no es mucha molestia por favor acompáñenme, Satoshi les tiene preparados un confortable lugar de estadía antes de poder hablar con ustedes. –Dijo el mensajero pokemon.

–¿Que te sigamos? –Pregunto Brock. –¿Que no se supone que Satoshi nos vendría a recibir en persona?

–Bueno eso era en un principio, pero ahora las situaciones han sido un tanto distanciadas de lo que se planeaba. Por eso me envió por ustedes. Ahora, si no es indiscreción, los vehículos esperando afueran del aeropuerto.

–¿Vehículos? –Misty se exalto. No esperaba esto en verdad que no.

–Hummers. Limosinas. Preparadas exclusivamente para su comodidad. Satoshi quiere que sus invitados se sientan lo más cómodos posible. Así que por favor vengan conmigo. –Dijo Kiawe finalizando la reunión y volviéndose de espaldas al grupo a fin de obligarlos a seguir.

–Bueno, supongo que no queda otra que seguirlo. –Dijo Gary sin quejarse y hacerse al camino.

–Muy bien chicos…vamos. Sigan al líder. –Brock dijo al grupo completo casi tomando una bandera y levantándola al aire.

–Por favor Brock eso es vergonzoso. –Dijo Dawn agachando la mirada.

–¡Si! Vamos a ver a Satoshi y mi hermanito. –Dijo Bonnie saltando mientras tomaba el brazo de Serena.

–Espera Bonnie no olvides tu maletín. –Serena como si fuese una madre o una hermana mayor, fue a por la pequeña.

–Vamos May será divertido. –Dawn le arrastro.

–Seguro que si…. –May estaba animada aunque tenía que admitir que estaba algo aguada por el hecho de tener que compartir espacio con Serena. No es que fuesen enemigas pero ciertamente tampoco eran amigas de toda la vida.

Y así fue como el grupo conglomerado de amigos de Satoshi siguieron a Kiawe en su camino fuera del aeropuerto y posteriormente en su próximo encuentro con Satoshi Katsumoto. Su amigo de toda la vida y también…su jefe.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuara.**_

.

.

Y aquí lo tienen queridos amigos. Satoshi el gran empresario está construyendo algo grande en alola, sus amigos y socios han llegado esperando poder encontrarse con su buen amigos y presidente fundador, esperando quizá la sorpresa que este les tiene preparados. ¿Y la friends? No teman que pronto pero muy pronto las verán en acción.

Y ahora queridos lectores con esto les doy a entender que sigo en pie de lucha. Puede que las cosas haya cambiado rotundamente en un solo año, que debo insistir fue el año con más paradojas que eh vivido. No les mentiré aun no me repongo de ese final abrupto y digno aun cuando realmente intentaba compensar todo lo que nos prometieron y que luego lo tiraron asi como asi.

La pregunta que alguien en su momento me hizo de si yo odiaba sun and moon, mi respuesta es que no. No odio sun and moon. Pero sinceramente tampoco la amo. Lamentablemente tengo que aceptar que para bien o para mal esta saga ha generado opiniones encontradas y que en mnuchos casos solo han hecho que a veces pierda los estribos y quiera ir a OLM y Pokemon company y hacer realidad la misión de no russian de war mordenfire. Sin embargo la causa de mi frustración no es ni siquiera la historia ni personajes que debo admitir me han agradado, y la muestra de esto es haberlos incluido en este fic, porque siendo honestos pude haber puesto esta locación en el archipiélago naranja pero decidí hacer de Alola grande de nuevo.

Bien como les decía no es el anime y los tópicos o los personajes lo que me enfadan sino un solo hecho que en verdad me ha hecho odiar sun and moon. Y es el mismo protagonista. Asi es. El maltrato la humillación y el lavado de cerebro que le hicieron a este nuevo Satoshi fueron causas suficientes para odiar a los mismos creadores del anime sobre todo por ese diseño de lo más vomitivo y horrible. Si. Ash/Satoshi de Alola será quizá el que más me ha resultado de lo más repugnante y que sinceramente tardare años sino es que décadas en borrar de mi mente. Quizá es exagerado, pero para serles honesto como uno de los fans más acérrimos del mismo, por lo que siempre considerare este rediseño como un timo o una burla no solo del personaje sino a sus seguidores y fans. Entre ellos un servidor.

Porque les digo todo esto. Simple, me enferma ver al Ash/Satoshi de Alola. La mejor opción que tengo para curarme es…tratar de destruir la imagen que traigo en la mente, por medio de forjar la imagen perfecta o la versión verdadera de lo que debería ser nuestro personaje protagonista. Así que de ahora en adelante podrán estar seguros que seguir escribiendo fics para mostrarles a un Satoshi digno de ser un héroe. Así es de ahora en adelante continuare escribiendo y creando nuevas historias para reparar esa imagen negativa y volverla en algo que mejor preferimos. No estoy solo en esta campaña. Mi buen amigo y comentarista; Lector Luigi se ha sumado a la causa y gracias a él y su aporte se ha visto traducido en estos nuevos fics y continuaciones. Así que ya lo saben.

Pokemon no XY y XYZ. Sin embargo…pueden esperar más y más trabajos basados en esta generación con mil y un posibilidades. Créanlo ustedes lo sabrán y solo el tiempo es el que me dará a razón. Así que si fuiste gran seguidor de esta generación y claro…también seguidor del Amourlove, pues ya encontraste un lugar de consuelo en estos fics. Considérenlo un regalo de parte de un servidor.

Así que…sin más que decir. Feliz canon aniversario y disfruten del especial. Les narro Metal Warrion 190. Quien les dice: Siempre Firmes.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Escrito por Metal Warrion 190 del 20 de Julio al 16 de Octubre de 2017_

 _Revisiones hechas por Lector Luigi del 17 de septiembre al 18 de octubre de 2017_

 _Últimas revisiones y lectura final por Metal Warrion 190 del 19 al 23 de octubre del 2017._


End file.
